


Orgasmatron

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [62]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Undertones, Biting, Blasphemy, Come play, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Kissing, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sadism/Masochism Undertones, Sex in a Church, Threesome, blowjob, handjob, historically accurate lube, ruined orgasm, sex in public places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Sihtric and Uhtred have somehow convinced Finan to have a tryst inside a church to spite the priests who had looked at the Heathens wrong.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Orgasmatron

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by Motörhead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oallc4HWAUA). [Sepultura](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPeOMHcsUJ4) also have a cover of it. The lyric “sadistic sacred whore” doesn’t leave my mind, and these boys refuse to behave, so here we are with a not-drabble.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get to this point, but Uhtred was definitely pleased with himself; and he knew Sihtric was, too. Finan might not have agreed at first, but after witnessing the scathing looks the priest had thrown in Sihtric’s and Uhtred’s ways just because they’d dared walk at either side of a “respectable Christian” like Finan, he had been the first to jest about it. And yet Uhtred had had to do a lot of manoeuvring and even more convincing to land them all here.

At least the temple had been deserted hours ago, when the priests retired to sleep after their nightly prayers. Finan had been adamant about it; it was the one line he would not cross. Sihtric had had to play mediator, for Uhtred had been ready to simply initiate the games there and then. He’d been halted only by being physically pinned in between Sihtric and Finan.

Just like Finan is now, pinned against the column by the altar, a kneeling Heathen in between his thighs and another kissing at his chest. Finan groaned and it resounded all throughout the church, spurring his two loves onwards something fierce. He trembled in place, making Sihtric growl against his chest and turn his head to bite at his nipple with more force than was strictly necessary. Between his legs, Uhtred chuckled and looked up to catch Finan’s darkened gaze. His smirk was half-hidden from Finan’s view due to his own cock; he could feel Uhtred licking at his underside, tracing the pulsing vein going up the side of it. Finan groaned again, biting his lips to not get too loud. He had a feeling that neither Heathen would mind, but his own tendencies might. He’d rather play it safe.

For now.

Sihtric’s nails scrape against his taut abdomen, leaving thin red trails in their wake. Calloused hands go directly to where Finan’s shirt lays bunched up below his arms and hold it in place, allowing Sihtric to have more skin to run his sinful mouth over. His wild intentions are clear; he wants to cover Finan’s sun-kissed skin in marks, in love-bites, in saliva and even bruises. Finan can barely turn his head towards their hungry boy to signal that he would like a kiss. He manages to do so after some delicious turbulence, and Sihtric easily acquiesces. Their roguish boy might tease a lot, but at the end of the day, he will always give in to his loves. Finan loves that about him. He loves it even more when he cannot say the same about Uhtred.

Uhtred, who is still chuckling low and dangerous from in between Finan’s thighs. Finan growls and moves a hand down to hold the top of his head. It soon turns into a firm grip of his Lord’s hair, because he licks at the underside of his cock again, swift and hot. Finan’s body feels like it’s made entirely of molten lava. His hand slides to the back of Uhtred’s head, still holding his hair in what must be a bruising grasp for the kneeling Heathen. His growls certainly make it seem that way. Finan revels in each sound he pulls from those well-formed lips leant on his cock.

One of Uhtred’s hands is curled around Finan’s thigh, his short nails digging deep into his flesh and leaving behind marks shaped like crescent moons. Finan smiles feral at the slight pain, welcoming it because it centres his frayed mind on something other than the gentle fingertip circling his entrance. Finan spreads his legs more, until Uhtred would probably seem taller if he were to raise to his feet now. Sihtric notices it easily, because nothing escapes this attentive, observant Heathen, and giggles against the side of his neck. Finan would absolutely _love_ to kiss him and shut him up, swallowing his laughter and probably something more later, too. Then Sihtric moves towards his jaw and gives him the open-mouthed kiss Finan was craving.

He knows he’s _devouring_ the poor boy. Only he does not feel sorry in the slightest. It’s Sihtric’s fault he’s _this_ riled up, after all. It was Sihtric who’d played with his nipples and bit at his neck and undressed him so sweetly. Uhtred had simply admired the view from a few paces away, so that Finan could not reach over to smack him when he’d started to run his mouth about how debauched their Irishman already looked, about how much more ruined he would end up looking like.

He moans into Sihtric’s opened mouth when he first feels the sweet burn of Uhtred sliding roughly into him, shallow and welcomed. Finan tries to relax, but it’s harder now that it is when he lays on their shared bed, because he’s still technically standing up, even though the column behind him is supporting his weight quite a lot more than his own legs are. The same column that Finan arches his back against when Sihtric does that thing with his tongue that always makes Uhtred lose his head. Finan generally goes less weak for it, but he loves it too, and Sihtric knows it. If he didn’t know it before, he certainly does now. Uhtred penetrates him just a bit more, slowly, dragging it out like Finan would do to him when he’s particularly bratty.

Finan growls to warn his irreverent Heathen, who, as expected of him, pays him no mind. He only makes sure he’s not hurting him for real before pressing on further inside, curling his finger against Finan’s inner walls just because he can. The growls and moans that tumble down from his lips at that are as sinful as Sihtric’s intentions when he takes one of Finan’s hands and leans it on his own crotch. Finan grabs his pride through the fabric of his trousers, pressing down around it until Sihtric moans with a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. He’s usually the one who plays the most gently, Finan muses with a moan of his own, but tonight everything is going differently from how it goes most days. A welcomed change, in a way. Sans for the scenery. That one, Finan is still halfway unsure about.

Until Uhtred twists his finger just so, deep yet not vicious within him. He’s found his mark by now, that place hidden deep within that has Finan mewling uncontrollably. They all know that, come clarity anew, he will absolutely deny ever having made these desperate sounds and emitted these pleas. That’s why Uhtred revels in every single one of them, and endeavours to bring Finan’s voice out even louder, more debauched, until there is not a single corner of this holy temple untouched by Finan’s elation.

Sihtric catches on quite quickly, true to his nature, and smiles into the wild kiss he’s giving to Finan. He frees one of his hands from the bunched-up clothes and brings it slightly down, to his Irishman’s powerful chest. Finan’s breath hitches in his throat when Uhtred curls his finger again, hitting his target head-on with a precision only matched by that of his cock. Finan doesn’t usually let himself enjoy the feeling of being so utterly full and consumed and _claimed_ by their Lord, but he cannot deny that he quite likes it. Scratch that, he _loves_ it. There is no denying it now; and especially not here, in a temple made for priests to listen to the sins of the devout.

The only issue is that Uhtred – irreverent, boisterous, brilliant Uhtred – will never keep that secret.

Sihtric pinches one of his nipples hard enough to sting. Finan moans, welcoming the pain with an abandon that doesn’t seem to come only from within himself. It is most likely the product of his own desire mixing in with Uhtred’s and Sihtric’s. Or so he tries to conceptualise it, because it is easier than to admit out loud that he’s simply too weak to say “no” to his beloved Heathens. The thought has Finan pulling Sihtric closer by the scruff of his neck, his dark curls brushing against Finan’s knuckles incredibly soft. Sihtric allows him to devour his mouth again, although only because he’s too pinned in place to do anything else.

Uhtred chuckles, but the sound is cut short and moulded into a groan in an instant, because Finan is giving him a lewd show of mimicking sex, pushing his agile tongue into Sihtric’s mouth and quickly pulling out of it, leaving their rogue moaning and panting for more. They are breathless. Their moans mix and resound in the church louder and louder with each shared heartbeat. Uhtred growls and drags himself out of Finan. Their Irishman wants to protest, but Sihtric is pushing his own tongue into his mouth then, all vigour and strength and sheer dominance, and Finan feels like he’s drowning.

Once upon a time, he’d thought that Sihtric was the least experienced out of the three of them; but that had been quickly disproven the very first moment Sihtric let go of all his control to _claim_ both Uhtred and Finan himself. Not even their Lord’s ability to lead regardless of how he lands on the bed had saved him from Sihtric’s devourment of him, and Finan’s resolve had crumbled to the ground faster than he’d ever remembered it doing when Sihtric had glowered and growled at him. Many Moons have passed since then, but the memory still keeps Finan warm at night whenever Sihtric has to leave for a mission.

Finan moans in pleasured pain when Uhtred pushes two fingers into him, slowly enough to not wound him, but still drier than usual. Sihtric’s got nothing inside his pockets to ease the slide, Finan knows, no sword-oil nor plant-oil with which to coat Uhtred's fingers and cock in. A pity...

Suddenly, their Lord gives out that little snicker that he always does when he’s got a terrible plan in mind. Finan’s hips snap forward, against the smirking Heathen’s face. The tip of his cock paints a broad stripe across Uhtred’s cheek, blasphemous due to the place they’re all in, and yet so deliciously wicked at the same time. There’s an unholy flush on his factions, giving him an even more ruined appearance when paired with how his lips are parted, as though he wants nothing more but for Finan’s cock to slide right in between them.

And Finan, of course, cannot deprive their Lord of such a pleasure.

The reverberations of Uhtred’s moan reach right down to his base, forcing another tiny thrust forward from his hips. Sihtric giggles against his neck; Finan just knows that the boy’s back must be bent at an uncomfortable angle, because his own legs are opened so much that he’s now even shorter than their boy is when they stand side-by-side. Sihtric doesn’t seem to mind, though. He simply keeps mouthing at Finan’s neck with the desperation brought on by knowing his cock isn’t being played with anymore, for Finan’s hand has fallen away from his crotch. Finan growls when he finally notices that detail and grabs at Sihtric’s cock again, growling louder at all the fabric getting in his way.

Beneath them, Uhtred has managed to free his hand from Finan’s thigh and pulled something out of one of the many pockets and pouches in his armour. Or perhaps from the clothes under it. Finan hasn’t quite got a wide enough vision of him to know that for sure. All he knows is that Uhtred is suddenly opening a little vial, the cork’s unscrewing echoing through the church as clearly as their combined moaning and panting. For a swift moment, Finan manages to convince himself that Uhtred will look him in the eye while pouring the vial’s contents over his fingers, perhaps even over Finan’s aching cock.

But then Uhtred simply submerges two of his right hand’s fingers into the vial and rests it on the floor, thankfully far away enough for none of them to be able to accidentally kick it. He still doesn’t look upwards at Finan, although they all know that Uhtred is quite shameless in his affections when they’re all in bed together like this. Finan both resents and is thankful for the lack of eye-contact; he knows he wouldn’t be able to last for a single second more if Uhtred regaled him with one of his infamous, darkened stares.

He squirms in place when something cool and rough touches his rim. Sihtric tries to calm him with a string of kisses upon his neck and jawline, up the side of his face, and back down to his mouth. Finan’s been on the receiving end barely enough times to know what to do now. What he _has_ done more times, however, is watch his two Heathens adjust to him. He takes in another deep breath, turning his head so that Sihtric kisses his jawline instead of stealing his newly-acquired air.

Uhtred is gentle when he insinuates that he’ll breach him again soon, even though he’s trembling awfully too. Desire is painted clear in his blushed face, raw and red and uncontained. He’s never tried to hide his love, his sheer adoration, when it comes to either Finan or Sihtric. And now that enormous, unbound love is also easy to see in how tenderly he enters Finan’s welcoming body anew.

This time, the slide is easier, aided by the cool oil and by the relaxation brought on by Sihtric’s incessant kisses. Finan sighs in sheer bliss, his head rolling backwards against the unforgiving column. It’s cold, yes, but it still has _nothing_ on how Uhtred’s oil-coated fingers feel inside of him. Finan growls again. Sihtric eagerly swallows it.

Uhtred hums, or perhaps moans, when he’s two fingers deep. The pressure around them is almost too much to bear without simply exploding where he kneels. It takes him some moments more than he’d anticipated, but he manages to shimmy his trousers down until his cock springs free. Finan groans and moans with every little change in the angle. Uhtred’s head swims like he’s submerged in all-consuming pleasure. He looks up without a single care in the world, his gaze catching Sihtric’s because Finan’s eyes have fallen closed at one point or another. Sihtric licks at his own lower lip and traces it to the corner of his mouth, the tip of his tongue catching Uhtred’s attention as much as Finan’s body welcoming him in does.

And welcome him in it does, relaxing around him and taking him in deeper, and deeper still, until Uhtred brushes against that delicious place he already knew was there, waiting for him to strike true at it. Their Irishman’s hips rock violently forward, his hand sliding over Sihtric’s crotch up to the hem of his trousers, half-hidden from view as they are from the lowest folds of his armour’s outer layer. Sihtric chuckles that low, rich laugh of his and moves with him, helping Finan disrobe him as much as he wishes. They should probably feel coyer, more reserved and unwilling to do this in a holy temple; and yet…

Finan would blame it on the sheer arousal coursing through his veins now, on the fact that he has a kneeling Heathen offering absolution to him and an equally wicked love shifting so Finan can run his fingers all over his gorgeous cock. His head rolls forward in time with his groan when Uhtred starts to penetrate him more fully. Finan turns towards Sihtric, chasing the dulcet flavour of his mouth with his tongue. Sihtric moans when Finan traces the slit at the top of his cock with his thumb, spreading his essence further, so that the slide of his calloused hand on this sensitive flesh will be smoother.

Both of Finan’s thighs tremble as much as Sihtric’s should be trembling by now when Uhtred’s warm mouth returns to his own cock. He cannot contain any of his moans anymore. Then again, he wasn’t really containing them earlier, either. It’s just too much fun to tease his two Heathens like this, to make them believe that he's still not on board with this idea. Truth be told, Finan knows himself to be quite the irreverent Christian; and he would be lying if he'd said that he'd never thought about partaking in this kind of blasplemy. It's simply too much fun to let his two Heathens believe that they have to convince him first, just like they've convinced him of so many sexual acts before. It was always hard for Finan to not give in at first try, since Uhtred is extremely persuasive when he wants to be, but it’s always _so_ worth it, too. There are few things in life Finan enjoys more than teasing his two Heathens, and his planned reluctance to fuck them both in a church is very much one of them.

He wonders how come they have not caught up to this Irish game yet. Especially Sihtric, whose eyes and mind never rest. He’s so observant, so sharp-sensed… it’s such a hidden pleasure of both Finan and Uhtred to reduce him to an incoherent mess.

A mess like the one Finan is currently being made into.

Uhtred doesn’t give him any pause nor time to breathe. He’s found the rhythm that always makes Finan keen the loudest when they’re in their bedroom; and tonight is no exception. As much work as the column is doing by supporting Finan’s weight, the only real reason why he doesn’t slide against it all the way down to the floor is because Sihtric has put both his arms around Finan's waist to hold him in place. In his embrace, Finan feels safe, sweet, secure. Their rogue might look lither than Uhtred and less muscled than Finan, but at the end of the day, he’s just as strong as them. Uhtred never says it out loud, but they all know that he goes absolutely weak at the knees for those rare moments when Sihtric deadlifts him, or pushes him around their bedroom. That hasn’t happened in a long while now, though…

Finan makes a mental note of it, wills his ruined mind to remember that he should direct his teasing at Sihtric until his control snaps like a twig in the flames.

His pleasure builds, and builds, and _builds_. Finan distantly hears himself muttering incoherent Gaelic under his breath, although perhaps he’s really saying it with his whole chest yet is too breathless to shout. Who knows. It’s not even important right now. Not when he can cant his hips at just the right angle to plunge deeper into Uhtred’s mouth, the head of Finan’s cock caressing the back of his throat. Uhtred half-closes his eyes as he resists the urge to pull away. Finan would never fault him for that, but he knows how stubborn Uhtred is. He never backs down from what he perceives as a challenge. That’s why Sihtric and Finan, or at least one of them, always keep their attention on their uncontrollable Lord when they play rougher.

Finan growls out Uhtred’s name with what could very well pass as hatred. Uhtred simply giggles, though, his hands and mouth fully retreating from Finan’s body. His lips look so reddened… Finan growls at how they almost look swollen from how much they’ve been working at their Irishman’s cock, shining from his own saliva and Finan’s essence. He’s still leaking, too. It lands across Uhtred’s cheek when he moves just right, crawling on his knees until he’s in front of Sihtric. He hums and allows Finan to keep holding their boy’s gorgeous pride by the base, claiming the head of it for himself.

Sihtric’s head falls to Finan’s shoulder at the sudden burst of pleasure, of flame, of sheer fucking _desire_ running through him. His beautiful moans resound in the temple like they were always meant to be held within these thick walls. Finan kisses the top of his head, never minding his sweat-curled hair or how hard he bites at Finan’s neck, right over the place where his pulse is jumping wild.

When the Irishman looks down, Uhtred has sunk down to about halfway Sihtric’s length. Finan can feel Uhtred brush against his knuckles on his way down, warm and solid and revering. Sihtric moans louder and louder while Uhtred retreats, slowly yet surely, giving them both a show. Sihtric isn’t even watching him, but Finan is. He feels entranced, as if his whole vision has been reduced to a narrow circle around Sihtric’s cock. There is residual pleasure from his ruined orgasm still thrumming within his body, low and steady. Finan feels charged with more emotions than he can accurately name. Sihtric bites at his neck again, messy, hard, almost uncaring about Finan’s pleasure. It forces a choked-out moan out of Finan’s throat; he feels like he’s been reduced to nothing more but a warm mass of muscle for their boy to bite into and drown his sounds against. The feeling extends glorious and devilish throughout his entire body.

At Uhtred’s urgent request, Finan lets go of Sihtric’s cock and simply holds the rest of him in place like Sihtric had done to him earlier. Their boy’s head rolls backwards, eyes closed and mouth opened; his hips stammer back and forth like he doesn’t know whether to slide further into Uhtred’s throat or pull out of him completely. His struggles get solved when Finan whispers Sihtric’s favourite pet-name in Gaelic to him. Somehow, the raspy sound of Finan’s voice calling him _theirs_ in the same possessive, yet worshipping, tone he uses when praying is Sihtric’s undoing.

Finan watches as their sweet boy paints Uhtred in translucid white, and he keeps watching when their shameless Heathen opens his mouth so that it lands on the flat of his tongue. He doesn’t quite catch all of it, although Uhtred had probably been planning for that to happen anyway. He knows perfectly well he cannot swallow everything with the same ease Sihtric does, simply because he still hasn't got the same amount of practise. Even so, the moan he lets out a second before he makes a show of swallowing and opening his mouth again, tongue lolling out to show Finan how good he was for him, is downright _filthy_. It sends hot shivers down Finan’s spine to see Uhtred grinning like this, with not a single regard for his own propriety, nor a sliver of respect for the place they’re in.

Then again, it wouldn’t be true blasphemy if he had. It would not be as sweet, as perfectly wicked and twisted, if they ended up as anything short of utterly debauched. Ravaged. Ruined. Claimed by the other two a second before claiming them both in turn.

Finan’s knees give out from underneath him at the sight of Uhtred sighing out in bliss. Their Lord looks and sounds and _feels_ just like he does right after he finds his release. Finan can only push himself closer to lick Sihtric’s mark off Uhtred’s handsome face, mindful that Uhtred instantly turns his head to chase his kiss. Their mouths meet in a delicate touch, Finan’s own still working to chase their boy's sweet-salty flavour. Uhtred allows him to, sighing and moaning into him like he wants to either be devoured by Finan or make him drown in Uhtred's own heat. They both can feel Sihtric’s gaze on them, tracing every swipe of their tongues and every little bite at their lips. Finan dares look up at him only when his neglected cock gives him a rest from its constant pulsing. His vision focuses on Sihtric’s form between one heartbeat and the next.

Their boy has both arms behind him; he’s holding onto the column for dear life to not slide down onto the floor too. His trousers are still caught at his mid-thigh, softening pride on full display and framed at either side by the lower folds of his armour. His face is flushed with the same red hue of Finan’s own cockhead. The rhythmical cadence of his heavy breathing resounds in the empty church, loud and devilish and so very _delicious_ that Finan almost trips over his own misplaced clothes as he surges forward to kiss him too. Sihtric moans into his mouth with the same wanton abandon Uhtred had exhibited earlier. Finan holds their boy against the column and surrounds him with both arms, lacing their fingers together. The gesture has Sihtric giggling against his lips with the unbridled joy that has always been a great part of his boyish charm.

Finan moans when he feels a sudden intrusion at his entrance, prodding gently yet insistently. He spreads his legs as much as his bunched-up trousers allow him to, but otherwise _refuses_ to stop kissing their boy. It feels like pure indulgence to enjoy Sihtric’s passion like this, languidly yet intensely, making him whine into Finan’s mouth at every time his lower lip gets bitten or pulled. Finan chases Sihtric when he pulls back, although he’s also doing his best to push his lower half in the opposite direction, so that Uhtred can give him more pleasure.

It’s no secret that, out of the three of them, their Heathen Lord is the one with the most extensive repertoire of sexual experiences. True, he might not always have the most creative ideas, for that title is undoubtedly Sihtric’s to claim, but he’s never left anybody unsatisfied by the time he was ready to fall asleep.

It’s also not a secret that Uhtred is also the one with the most energy. Sometimes Finan swears he gets recharged by sex itself, to the point where Sihtric and himself have to take turns ravaging Uhtred to truly leave him as spent as he can render them without even having to try extremely hard. That unbridled desire of Uhtred's is fun to play around with, though; especially when it means Finan or Sihtric can suggest new acts to him and have him comply in a heartbeat, silently eager for the praise that Finan is always happy to dole out on him and Sihtric alike.

Right now, though, Finan is feeling more inclined to only praise Sihtric, if only because it riles Uhtred up even more, fuelling him into focusing even more on Finan’s pleasure and foregoing his own. Oftentimes, Finan has found, that is the one key to getting Uhtred to come undone quicker; to refuse to engage his cock’s demands until he’s a Danish heartbeat or a Gaelic moan away from exploding untouched.

This time, however, it seems that such little games will not be needed; as evidenced by how Finan sighs into Sihtric’s opened mouth when Uhtred presses against him again. A little growl escapes him when Uhtred bites at his ass, sinking his teeth in deep. This is not quite how Finan had imagined tonight to go; if anything, Finan is usually the one marking both his loves, not the other way around. He’s not complaining, though. Uhtred chuckles against his skin, relishing how Finan is not as sun-kissed here as he is everywhere else, and moves to the cleft at the centre of his ass.

Finan smiles against the sharp cut of Sihtric’s jawline when Uhtred’s hands appear at either side of his hips, spreading him so that Uhtred can reach deeper. The filthiness of the act is something Finan can live with, for he’s both done it and received it before from these two men he loves more than he can put into words; but there is something different about it tonight. Perhaps it’s the fact that they are so close to the altar, where more devout Christians than Finan walk up to, kneeling and praying for absolution. Perhaps it’s the mere fact that Uhtred’s lust is spiking like this, riling him up to the point of desiring every part of Finan, even the ones ever-untouched by the Sun.

Finan trembles at the first little kiss Uhtred gives him, his brain misfiring in lieu of his cock doing so. He can only sigh, shaky and anticipatory, when Uhtred licks a broad stripe right over his entrance. For a split second, Finan worries about the oil he’s certainly got spread both out and inside of him; it cannot be safe for consumption. And, if Uhtred gets awfully sick from it, his Lordly duties will fall down the chain of command to Finan, and then to Sihtric. Not to mention that they would have to take care of Uhtred and listen to him whining and bemoaning his body’s refusal to let him enjoy himself fully in bed… and then recover from sickness only to do the same reckless act _again_.

Thankfully, Uhtred licks at him again right then, effectively halting Finan’s every thought until all that remains is the need to feel more of Uhtred’s desire. Contrary to the ravenous hunger he’s been exhibiting thus far, Uhtred’s every touch is gentler now, probably because he knows that this is a highly sensitive part of Finan’s anatomy. He acts as though there is no hurry while covering Finan's entrance in tiny kitten-licks that make him shiver and hold on tighter to Sihtric. Their boy holds him steady, his back to the column so he won’t fall backwards onto his pretty, yet somewhat skinny, ass.

Finan downright _moans_ when Uhtred does the same thing Finan’s seen him do to Sihtric a handful of times in the past. It’s always left Finan wanting more of their boy's loosened arse, wanting to slide right into his warm hold after Uhtred was so kind to open him up. Finan sighs another of those quivering sighs that travel directly to Sihtric’s crotch and cloud his judgement. Their baby boy already looks like he’s not fully focused on keeping an eye on the church’s door, just in case.

Uhtred kisses his trembling rim almost reverentially, spreading his own saliva as far up as Finan's tailbone before diving right back in. Finan startles when that shameless tongue licks at his rim and curls almost all the way in. Uhtred even lets the tip of his tongue catch on it too, insinuating that he may slide into Finan to feel how he clenches down around him. Sihtric soothes a hand down Finan's spine, stopping at the small of his back to cant his hips at an angle. Finan lets their boy move him, works with him to facilitate things even more. There’s a certain fog descending on his senses, much as Uhtred’s shameless insinuations have taken him somewhat out of his own enjoyment.

A drawn-out whine and a new deep press of that lordly mouth is all it takes for Finan to give in, surrendering himself to both the solace Uhtred brings him, and to the lust pooling inside Finan's whole being.

Sihtric hums and kisses Finan’s temple, offering silent reassurance and reminding him that he’s not alone in front of Uhtred’s unrestrained hunger. Finan knows it would take only one word, one look, from him for Sihtric to halt Uhtred by moving between him and Finan. He captures their boy’s mouth to show his thanks, his sheer appreciation, and his unsaid praise at how genuinely kind and _good_ he is being to Finan.

The gesture prompts a tiny moan from Sihtric. Uhtred echoes it, although his own is muffled by Finan’s body. His tongue finds its mark again, easily slithering within and giving Finan a new reason to jump in place. Uhtred applies pressure at his hips, holding him in place with the same stubborn insistence he exhibits whenever he stands his ground against King Alfred, against any Dane or Saxon who dares stand in his path. Sihtric looks down Finan's body and grins like he always does when he catches the delicious sight that Uhtred makes whenever he focuses on something _this_ intensely. Finan, who can only hear Uhtred and see Sihtric's elated expression, wonders if those lordly, beautiful blue eyes are still as sharp as ever, or if they’ve already been clouded over by desire a long time ago. Knowing Uhtred, it could go either way.

Finan feels himself relinquishing control as he closes his eyes and chases Sihtric’s sweet flavour. He's not at all afraid to lose himself in pleasure, although his cock remains screaming in confusion and frustration alike. Finan rocks his hips once, just to test how his beloved Heathens react.

Sihtric just moans, airy and desperate; it tastes deliciously dirty on Finan’s hungry tongue. Uhtred, however, _growls_. The sound travels right down Finan’s spine and pools in his lower belly, further igniting him from the inside out. He lets his head drop down to their good boy’s shoulder and pants against his neck. Uhtred moves with him, forcing him to keep his hips at a very specific angle. Finan isn’t quite sure why. It is not the most comfortable posture for him; not when his thighs cannot open all the way due to his clothes still being in the way.

Finan quickly loses track of what exactly Uhtred is doing to him; he knows only that it feels almost too pleasurable to be put into human words. Finan can feel the sweet burn of Uhtred’s facial hair from time to time, right over such sensitive skin that it has him resisting the sweet ministrations by swaying his hips towards Sihtric. Uhtred growls every time it happens, pulling him right back against his opened mouth, uncaring of both the oil and the saliva that he’s spread all over the place. Finan hides his face in the crook of Sihtric’s neck, too flushed already to be even remotely coherent while he bears the brunt of Uhtred's ministrations. Their Lord moans and groans like he cannot control himself, either; he simply keeps opening Finan up until he’s satisfied with how his rim stretches loosely around his tongue, pressing his lips against it in an open-mouthed kiss right after.

Finan bemoans the moment when Uhtred pulls away. His neck stings at all places in which he’s been bitten, his heartbeat pulsating in the love-bites and his cock at the same time. He feels Uhtred holding him by the hips, encouraging him to arch his back at a more pronounced angle. He goes with the motion because he trusts his Heathens, because he’s so gone already, because he simply wants _more_.

The intrusion returns, oiled-up and welcomed. Finan buries his face in the crook of Sihtric’s neck more fully and tries his best to not bite into their good boy with his jaw’s full strength. He feels as though that would truly hurt Sihtric, and he deserves so much better than that. Their boy’s been so, so good to them until now. He always has been. He will always be, even when he gets so rebellious that it makes Finan want to grab him by the scruff of his neck and throw him onto their bed. But then Uhtred bottoms out, and Finan succumbs.

It is a slow drag at first, not unlike what Uhtred had done with his fingers before. Gentle. Unhurried. Almost like they have all the time in the world, like they aren’t in what technically counts as a public place. The chances of someone walking inside in the dead of night are slim to none, but Finan cannot stop the thrill of arousal flickering down his spine at the thought of being caught in such a compromising position. They would most likely not even notice Sihtric, too; his slender body is hidden from view by the muscled bulk of both Finan’s and Uhtred’s forms. Good. He should always be cherished and kept close to them, like a secret delight only they can partake in. Finan holds him even closer, growling more at the thought of someone trying to pry their secret love from them than at the sweet, slicked burn of Uhtred gaining traction.

He knows he will not be able to last for long, not while they are here, not after his orgasm was ruined in the most delicious of ways, not with Sihtric nibbling at his lips and whispering broken Danish against his mouth, not with Uhtred sliding in and out of him so smoothly. He muffles a cry against Sihtric’s shoulder and bites him again, unable to curtail his voice or his instincts anymore. Sihtric moans, and Finan knows him enough to know that was a sound of mostly pain. He licks over the bite-mark to apologise for it, every swipe of his tongue either too languid or too rough. Uhtred holds him by the hips and delivers an especially vicious thrust, just like the ones Finan loves to use on him when their positions are reversed.

The sheer force behind Uhtred’s hips has Finan’s whole body rocking against their boy’s, trapping him completely in between the cold column and the molten heat of Finan’s body. It should feel like agony for Sihtric, because he can’t very well be able to breathe, but he doesn’t protest. He simply gasps and moans and rocks into Finan’s aching cock. There is pleasure to be had in this for their sweet boy, too, Finan realises as he flutters impossibly tight around Uhtred. Good. They deserve this dazzling pleasure, this ethereal bliss. Together.

Finan’s orgasm hits him harder than he remembers any orgasm ever hitting him. Maybe he could compare it to the one Uhtred gave him the first time they laid together, or to the one Sihtric gave him the first time he was incorporated into their bed; or even to the one he had when lodged inside of Uhtred while feeling Sihtric slide into him in turn. But he’s not coherent enough for any of that. Oh no, everything Finan can do now is moan and tremble and _scream_ when the pleasure heightens all his senses in the most brilliant of explosions. He loses track of time and space. He only knows he’s tainting Sihtric while Uhtred paints him in welcomed white from the inside out.

When Finan comes back to his senses, he knows only that he’s still swimming in the most pleasant warmth, pressed so tight in between his two Heathens that he almost cannot take a deep breath. That’s alright, though. He welcomes that feeling, treasures it, captures the moment in both his memory and his heart. Finan doesn’t even have to turn his head to once again lick at the bite-mark he left on Sihtric’s neck. He gets a new, wicked thrill when their boy moans brokenly when Finan's teeth press down on the already bruised skin. Finan wonders what kind of sounds he could pull from Sihtric's throat if he were to fully bite into these marks; and _oh_ , how filthy, how blessed, he feels at the mere thought of it...

Uhtred rumbles one of those well-spent laughs he only ever does after a blindingly incredible orgasm as the one he's just had. He kisses the back of Finan’s neck, still not retreating a single inch, still buried deep within his heat. Finan can feel his own heartbeat there where they are joined. He captures that sensation into his memory and heart, too. Just like how he relishes in every little, pained moan that Sihtric gives out.

The first time Uhtred starts to move away, Finan takes one arm away from their boy's warm, solid body and swings it backwards to hold Uhtred in place, unconsciously tightening around his cock at the same time. Uhtred moans at that, closing his eyes and hiding his face against the back of Finan’s shoulder. His pleasure has turned into agonising pain too, it seems. For all the big talk Uhtred does out of bed, it is surprisingly easy to overstimulate him like this. Finan grins against Sihtric’s bruised skin and slowly moves his head to the other side of his neck, his lips brushing against their boy’s sharp jawline as much as he can. Sihtric sighs and shivers and moans, but doesn’t protest. He loves to let Finan do things to him just as much as he loves being at Uhtred’s mercy; although nobody can deny that he loves being able to call all the shots, too.

The next deep bite Finan gives to Sihtric has him keening, his hips rocking forward so that his newly-hardened cock can touch Finan’s softening own. He growls dangerously low against their boy’s reddened skin, but he also lets him keep rocking into him like this. There is no malice in Sihtric, just the innate desire to have more of Finan, to chase his own release after both his loves have found their orgasms. Uhtred kisses the back of his neck again, and the gesture brings a torturous idea to Finan’s mind. He holds Sihtric by the collar of his armour and orders Uhtred to move; he has to resort to almost shooing their grinning Lord away so he can move freely.

In the span of a single heartbeat, Finan has braced his exposed torso against the column and invited Sihtric in. Their boy remains unmoving and stunned for a moment, too caught up in the pleasure of seeing Finan offering himself up like this to even take the spot Uhtred has rendered warm and loose and well-lubed. It takes Uhtred nudging him forward and biting at the shell of his ear for Sihtric to moan and let the tip of his cock enter Finan. It prompts twin growls from both of them. Finan knows the precise instant when Uhtred moves closer because it makes their boy lean more of his weight against Finan’s back. Sihtric doesn’t force him to arch it like Uhtred did, however; he simply takes what is offered to him and delivers scorchingly hot pleasure in return.

Finan rumbles a moan, suddenly regretting the position he’s chosen. It leaves him deprived of the pleasure of biting Sihtric; which is strange in him. Marking his partners isn’t an act which Finan ever thought much about before tying his destiny to Uhtred’s and Sihtric’s. But now…

Uhtred moves under the arm that Finan has braced against the column and effortlessly slots his warm, half-naked body in between their Irishman and said column. Then, Uhtred encircles Finan's waist to not get in Sihtric’s way as he holds onto their Irishman's slender hips. Finan gives a feral smile and a dark look before diving right into Uhtred’s soft flesh, biting him at Sihtric’s every thrust into him. Uhtred’s whimpers mix perfectly well with Sihtric’s groans as he shamelessly chases his own pleasure. Finan feels his own share increase, though not strictly from his crotch this time. The heightened sensation builds and builds inside of him, fuelled by every little sound his sinful body earns him from both his Heathens.

Sihtric's pace is unforgiving and rough, although he does not become nearly foreceful enough to truly bruise Finan's sensitive walls. His lust is evident in how he crowds close, his torso flush against Finan's back for a delicious moment. Sihtric groans; his lips find the back of Finan's neck and lean on it, wet from his saliva. His tongue comes out to lick the salt of Finan's sweat, and it prompts Uhtred to snicker for whatever lust-addled reason his brain has come up with. Finan growls and takes a new mouthful of Uhtred's neck into his mouth, swirling his tongue in a tight circle around the captured pulse-point.

Their Lord's heartbeat jumps wild at that, a new groan spilling from his opened mouth. Finan grabs at his hair instead of at the column behind Uhtred, forcing a filthy moan to resound in the unholy space around them; the gesture exposes more of Uhtred's neck to him. The sweet agony of Sihtric retreating from him has Finan's head swimming in a mixture of confusion and desire. He takes it out on the most sensitive part of their Lord's neck, revelling in every little sound and evident shiver wracking his well-muscled body.

Sihtric slams back inside in a single motion, almost forcing Finan to take all of him. Their boy growls dark and predatory at how Finan's walls clench around him from all sides, engulfing him in the same tight heat that rendered Uhtred unable to last for as long as he usually does. Perhaps the scenery has played a part in that, too, Finan thinks while Sihtric repeats the motion with the same bruising force; none of them are strangers to the blasphemous concept of sex within a holy temple. It simply doesn't bring them the same elation to imagine it happening in a Heathen temple, for Freyr and Freyja readily welcome their devout followers to offer sex as a devotional act. Finan isn't quite sure if the rest of the Norse pantheon is as open to the idea, but he guesses they might be. It would fall right in line with every other myth and tale he's ever heard about them; not to mention that Uhtred prays to them happily like he's said he never prayed to the Christian God. Therefore, the only thing that makes sense is that these Heathen Gods and Goddesses are as shameless about sex as Uhtred himself is.

Sihtric keeps thrusting with reckless abandon, moaning and groaning like he wouldn't mind getting caught mid-fuck. Finan smiles against Uhtred's neck. He'd be loath to draw their Lord's attention to their sweet boy's crazed lust, although he is quite sure that Uhtred would quite enjoy being surprised by a priest. Their shameless Lord would _adore_ the chance at scandalising a God-fearing man of the cloth almost as much as he adores Finan and Sihtric.

An elated growl bubbles up from the very depths of his throat when he feels Sihtric's cock pulsating inside of him. Finan knows their sweet boy is about to lose whatever little of his sanity he's managed to hold on to until now. He clenches his muscles and Sihtric keens like a wounded animal at the added pressure around his cock. Finan feels the wet drag of Sihtric's mouth against his neck and groans at the burn of his facial hair, welcoming both sensations. He's felt them often enough when he plays a more generous role, but being on the receiving end paints them in a new light. Finan's smile against Uhtred's jawline has the two of them moaning.

Sihtric moans when he pulls out until only his cockhead remains inside; Finan's chest bursts into flames at the delicious feeling. He tries to work his muscles to loosen, to not give their boy the satisfaction of still getting the full brunt of Finan's rim trying to close around him. He doesn't think he's very successful, because his control over these parts of his own body isn't perfect yet, but Sihtric moans all the same. Finan counts it as a victory and bites at Uhtred's jawline just to hear him laugh that low, rich laugh of his. It echoes around them almost as filthy as the sweet, wet sound of Sihtric moving back inside.

Their good boy holds himself there without moving one way or another, panting against Finan's skin and trembling all over. His hips are flush against Finan's; he swears he can even feel how warm and solid Sihtric's balls are. They must be so tight they're aching, he thinks; still, he knows their boy will never whine about that. Whenever he whines so breathlessly, so sweetly, it's to _beg_ Uhtred or Finan, perhaps even both, to either tease him more or let him come.

Sihtric whines just as deliciously as Finan remembers when he finds his release. It seems to take him by surprise, clouding his senses and rendering him utterly incoherent. Finan smiles upon feeling rope after rope of thick white shooting deep into his heat. His bliss increases even more when something wet and cool slides down the juncture of his shoulder and neck, soon disappearing onto his clothes. Sihtric probably hasn't even realised it... _oh_ , Finan groans, but how can he even still be coming...

A couple of shared heartbeats later, Sihtric finishes spilling everything he’s got in him to give and grows boneless. Finan smiles and slowly brings his arms away from Uhtred, away from the column. Their Lord holds Finan's full weight against his own body like he weights nothing more than a feather; Sihtric moans low and airy at how Uhtred's muscles ripple underneath his taut skin. Finan tries to hold their panting boy in place like he did to Uhtred before; he manages to do so only for as long as it takes Sihtric to regain his breath somewhat.

After that, though, and much to Finan’s fond exasperation, their roguish love remains as hard to pin down when he doesn’t want to be as he always is. Finan tries to look over his own shoulder when he feels their boy’s warmth disappear from his back.

Alarm surges from deep within when he doesn’t instantly see Sihtric. He opens his mouth to call for their boy.

Suddenly his words morph into a moan that is half surprise and half pleasure. Uhtred chuckles that dangerously suggestive laughter of his when he sees how Finan’s eyes fall closed. Uhtred leans in to nibble at Finan’s neck; then, he holds him by his short hair and guides Finan's opened mouth to Uhtred’s own flesh. Finan keeps his eyes fully closed while biting down hard. Uhtred whines; from how the sound undulates, Finan can tell that Uhtred has his bottom lip captured between his teeth. Now that this newfound, wicked pleasure of marking his Heathens up has returned in full swing, Finan has no quarrels to let Sihtric do as he wishes. He’s been attentive tonight, too; he deserves a treat to call his own.

Sihtric opens him up much more delicately than Uhtred did to him, although that can be explained through the delicious afterglow spreading languid yet potent throughout their boy’s body. He licks at the spot underneath Finan’s entrance first, his tongue lapping up the mess he and Uhtred have made of their beloved. The only hurry he displays is to be found in how insistently his tongue travels up to meet Finan's clenching hole. He swirls around it, tasting his own and Uhtred's combined salt.

Finan flushes crimson deep when he feels himself leak. He knows his rim is fluttering like it doesn’t know whether to let it spill or to make an effort to keep it all inside. Sihtric moans against him, though whether it was at the sight or the feel or even the _taste_ remains unclear. Finan feels himself tremble, internally dying as he offers every single part of himself up to his two Heathens.

Until he feels Sihtric lick into him with what decidedly feels more confidence than he’s shown all night long.

It’s a good thing that Uhtred is presently swallowing every moan Finan makes, for it makes it even easier to hide the decidedly filthy sounds coming from their Irishman. It’s not every day that Finan feels like this, so lost in bed; he trembles, knowing that he’s got no idea about how to react to Sihtric’s actions on his body. It should be disconcerting, maybe even scary, to be so utterly at their boy’s mercy. Still, Sihtric is never cruel, Finan knows very well. And yet he cannot help the sob that wrecks his entire body.

Sihtric kisses him then, his lips pressing against Finan’s rim with all the sweetness that Uhtred and Finan alike have come to associate with their boy. The kiss lasts for a moment and a moment only, though Sihtric doesn’t pull away at all. If anything, he moves even _closer_ , his tongue tracing the stretched edges. Finan blushes even deeper upon being hit with a wave of mortification; because if their boy continues to eat him out like this, he will end up positively _ruined_. Finan sobs again, hiding his face against Uhtred’s shoulder and biting his neck hard enough to make him growl. The rumbling sound almost covers Finan’s own.

Almost, because Uhtred is so close to him that he _does_ catch it. He kisses Finan’s hair, as gentle and sweet as their still-hungry boy is. Finan trembles in his well-muscled arms, unable to hide his emotions any longer. Sihtric moans like those very same intense feelings have washed over him too. His tongue catches on Finan’s rim, its tip pressing inside to taste him from the inside out. He licks into Finan almost delicately, as if he fears hurting his well-used walls. Finan smiles through a sob at that, appreciating how courteous Sihtric remains even now. He rocks his hips slightly, not enough to dislodge their boy nor press himself further against his tongue, but merely to let their baby boy know that he's alright with his actions.

Sihtric hums a tiny little moan of a sound and smiles against him; Finan can feel it in between his cheeks. Their boy’s facial hair rakes over the sensitive flesh in between his hole and his balls in the most decadent of caresses. Finan loves it all. The reluctance from before has melted away in a single heartbeat; now he is once again completely sure that Uhtred and Sihtric will catch him as he falls. He relaxes in Uhtred’s arms and lets out another pleasured, overstimulated sob for Sihtric’s consideration.

Their boy responds immediately to his call, his tongue reappearing at his insides, swift yet not sudden. Finan smiles against Uhtred’s neck and leans his teeth against his skin without piercing right through it. The intention is very much there, though; Uhtred’s body tenses in an instinctive response to the touch, anticipating a new bite. Finan’s grin widens. He’s just found out exactly how much he enjoys making Uhtred stay on edge like this.

Finan moans loud enough for the church’s thick walls to pick the sound up and echo it for some time when Sihtric’s deft tongue coaxes him to leak right onto its flat side. He buries his face against Uhtred’s neck again, embarrassed even though he knows he’s got no real reason to be. Uhtred tightens the hold of his arms around Finan’s middle and keeps him steady for Sihtric’s delight. It’s obvious their boy is obtaining a lot of pleasure from simply tasting his release _and_ Uhtred’s own off Finan's well-used hole. Finan isn’t nearly egomaniacal enough to believe the taste of his skin has anything to do with how Sihtric fights against his own body, and against Finan’s too, trying to burrow in deeper to taste more of them.

Sihtric groans when he reaches his physical limits, obviously resenting the length of his tongue. Finan lets out a shaky sigh that, had he more air in his lungs, would become a teasing chuckle. Uhtred feels their Irishman’s stomach quivering with the imperceptible sound and moves a hand to it, feeling the ripples of his muscles and the firm tightness of his sun-kissed skin. Finan allows him to hold him in whatever way he desires, although only because he, too, is getting something out of it.

The knowledge that Uhtred and Sihtric still haven’t had enough of him is heady; even more so when everybody else he’s ever had feelings for have deserted him in time.

Sihtric certainly doesn’t seem inclined to pull away any time soon, however; his lips are still working against Finan’s rim, kissing it before running his mouth southwards in a soft caress. Finan relishes in it, sighing, biting Uhtred and grabbing him by the longest locks of his hair, forcing him to turn his head until Finan can bite at his lower lip. Uhtred moans one of his shameless, filthy moans; he’s certainly trying his best to rile Finan up even further. Finan knows he probably won’t harden anew, or at least not until he can get his hands on Sihtric and Uhtred to turn the tables on them. Still, he appreciates what he’s trying to do.

He reaches behind him and blindly caresses the empty air until he finds Sihtric’s head; then, Finan unceremoniously keeps him pressed against his own body. The sound their boy lets out would be enough to make Uhtred’s eyes and Finan’s blush darken, had both not been already as dark as they can go. Sihtric kisses him again, right on the narrow space between his entrance and his balls. Finan shivers; he wonders how much further he could tug their good boy along while he’s so lost to his own submissive lust to even think twice about any filthy orders he’s given.

But that is a thought for another time, Finan knows. It requires more discussions, more time spent asking and _remembering_ about Sihtric’s limits, about what he loves most and hates most ardently. Uhtred’s own limitations are easier to recall, because he’s just as loud in bed as he is everywhere else; the moment they do something he’s not fully on board with, he speaks up or moves away. Finan adores that about him. He wishes Sihtric could be blunt with them, too; yet he also understands why their boy tends to be silent, to never mention his discomfort unless he’s directly asked about it.

Right now, though, Sihtric is anything but understated. He mouths at Finan’s skin and moans against his most sensitive places, not quite doing anything to rile him up anew, just keeping him warm and interested. Finan treads his fingers in Sihtric’s dark hair and gently tugs on the damp curls to order him up. Their boy moves very quickly; Finan can tell that he’s avoiding getting his hair pulled. He’s still wearing those silver adornments, and they take such a long time to style correctly that Finan cannot blame him for trying his best to keep them intact. He mentally adds another item to the list of acts he absolutely needs to discuss with Sihtric and Uhtred alike.

When Sihtric stands by their side once again, the first thing Uhtred does is chuckle and pull their boy closer, until they’re all touching one another at the hip. Finan laces one arm around Sihtric’s waist and keeps the other around Uhtred’s, supporting both while being supported in turn. Sihtric’s eyes close tightly, until small wrinkles appear at their corners and at his nose, when Uhtred uses his own sleeve to wipe their boy’s face clean of residues from both their releases and the oil.

That brings an earlier preoccupation back to Finan’s mind. He hopes Sihtric won’t get sick from consuming that oil, either. He can deal with Uhtred’s intoxicated antics well enough, but if Sihtric falls bedridden too, Finan’s calm demeanour will dissolve like Dane ice under the midsummer’s sun. He searches Sihtric’s face like he can tell whether he’ll get sick with only a look; and that might be more their boy’s own area of expertise more than Finan’s own, but he does not care. He needs to know Sihtric is alright.

It takes Uhtred kissing his neck and raking his nails down the front of Finan’s still-exposed torso for his fears to abate somewhat. Finan trembles, groans, grabs at Uhtred’s long hair and bites at his full lips until he begs to be released. Then, Finan turns to Sihtric and leans in to kiss him too. He can see hesitation darkening those beautiful, mismatched eyes; most likely due to Sihtric not knowing if Finan will want to be kissed after their sweet boy pleasured him with his mouth. Finan refuses to let that reluctance take hold, however, and so he presses on, determined to taste every single flavour clinging to their good boy’s palate.

Everything Finan can think about while they kiss is that he _needs_ to keep an eye on the priests’ schedule, just to know when he can drag these beloved Heathens of his into a church, maybe even a cathedral, for another blasphemous round.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that, back then, plant oils and butter were used as lube? Neither did I until I researched for this fic!


End file.
